1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bumper guards and more particularly pertains to a new bumper guard for protecting a vehicular bumper from damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bumper guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, bumper guards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,618,073; U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,446; U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,866; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,824; U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,614; and U.S. Pat. Des. 378,909.
In these respects, the bumper guard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a vehicular bumper from damage.